Freeman H. Curlhair (1868-1915)
Freeman H. Curlhair (1868-1915) Parents *Henry Curlhair II (1839-1914) *Martha Bailey (1840-1921) Sibling *Marshall Curlhair Spouse *Freida M. Merle (1877-1956) Stage coach This appeared in Documents of the Assembly of the State of New York in 1914: No. 4630 State Of New York, Public Service Commission, Second District. At a session of the Public Service Commission, Second District, held in the city of Albany on the 7th day of December, 1914. Present: Seymour Van Santvoord, Chairman, Martin S. Decker, Devoe P. Hodson, Wm. Temple Emmet, Frank Irvine, Commissioners. In the matter of the Petition of Freeman H. Curlhair under section 25 of the Transportation Corporations Law (added by chapter 495 of the laws of 1913) for a certificate of convenience and necessity for the operation of a freight stage route, or bus line between Maine and Whitney Point and Maine and Binghamton, Broome county. Freeman H. Curlhair filed a petition for a certificate of convenience and necessity for the operation of an automobile stage route for the carriage of freight only, between Maine and Whitney Point and Maine and Binghamton, Broome county, N. Y. A hearing was held at Binghamton on the 28th day of November, 1914. On the petition and evidence at said hearing it is determined, stated, and certified that there exists a public convenience and necessity for the operation of said automobile stage route as follows: (1) From the unincorporated village of Maine, Broome county, north a distance of twelve miles to the incorporated village of Whitney Point, passing through the village of (Hen Aubrey over an incomplete highway. No. 902, between Maine and Glen Aubrey, and over highway No. 374 in Glen Aubrey; (2) from the unincorporated village of Maine, Broome county, south a distance of seven miles to the incorporated village of Union; thence east a distance of about nine miles to the city of Binghamton, passing through the villages of Endicott, Hooper, and Lestershire, with a branch from Endicott to Vestal, a distance of one mile: passing over highway No. 275 between Maine and Union, highway No. 420 between Union and Vestal, highway No. 174 between Endicott and Vestal, and highway Xo. 125 between Lestershire and Union. It is Ordered: That no stage shall be operated over any part of any state highway at the time closed to public travel because of construction, repairs, or for other reasons. This certificate of convenience and necessity is hereby granted and issued to the said petitioner subject to all the rules and regulations which shall be duly made by the State Commission of Highways, pursuant to the Highway Law of the State of New York; and is not assignable without the consent of this Commission. Obituary *The Binghamton Press, Saturday, August 7, 1915: "Freeman H. Curlhair. The funeral of Freeman H. Curlhair of Maine, who died in the Lestershire Hospital Wednesday evening, was held at the home at 2 o'clock this afternoon. Burial was in Maine cemetery. Mr. Curlhalr was well known in this vicinity, having run a stage route between Binghamton and Maine for a number of years. Besides his wife, he is survived by his mother Mrs. Martha Curlhair of Maine and one brother, Marshall Curlhair of Bainbridge." *"Mr. Freeman Curlhair who was taken seriously ill in Binghamton some two weeks ago and taken to the L. E. U. Hospital in Lestershire, died there Wednesday and the body was brought home Thurday. Mr. Curlhair is survived by his wife and mother, and one brother, Marshall Curlhair of Bainbridge. The funeral services of Freeman Curlhair were held it his lair residence Saturday afternoon. J. R. Allen was the funeral director. Services were conducted by Rev. F. P. VanDeventer assisted by Revs. M. L. Dalton and Ray Youmans. Mr. Marshall Curlhair of Bainbridge was at the home of his mother for a few days and attended the funeral of his brother Freeman." Category:Non-SMW people articles